iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
The White City
The White City, formally the''' Grand Vizarchy of the White City and sometimes known as '''Vizaria, was an empire based in the eponymous White City of the White Sea. It was renowned for its emblematic diorite architecture, its geomancy and its vast naval trade network. The White City was the world's fourth largest economy by GDP and it was also the home to some of New Iotania's wealthiest individuals. In later centuries however, its massive construction projects severely taxed its famous gem reserves. Even its massive cobblestone reserves were drained, hurting the construction economy. During its heyday, it was often criticized by its political opponents for its cruel and rigid political system as well as its abusive treatment of Panzeria and Stuffulgrad. Following Vizar overextension during its invasion of Panzeria during the Panzerian Civil War, its numerous consistuents, particularly Khad Duzam, Nordcivedøen and the Grævdelands, declared independence, starting a 50 years long civil war known as the Black Collapse. Following this, the city lost its position as the world's strongest economy, and its absolute control of its subjects reformed into something more of a republican alliance between federated states. By 2 BCE, its powerful merchant elite was the tissue that bound its diverse autonomous governments together, overseeing a collection of cultures and political systems. While internally, the city had dropped its rigid bureaucracy and allowed social mobility, Vizarian life was still dystopian if you were unlucky enough to be born in the Grævdelands or Sønderbanke. Following the Black Collapse, a subset of Lokynordnen and the new order of Dark Templar colonized areas of the Icelands. These new kingdoms lived in harsh conditions of the arctic while sustaining a constant and bloody vendetta towards each other. In 33 BCE, following the growing influence of international democracy and republicanism, the White City experienced unrest yet again. Even if the dissent was known to be seeded by the Dark Templar, it gained some popularity among educated idealists, and a diffuse order of radicals called for reactionist policies as well as abolishment of the Vizarchy altogether. In order to accomodate this, the merchants, navy and Vizarking reformed the White City itself into a democratic city state, while its constituent republics maintained some sovereignty, although with no ability to raise an army or practice foreign policy. Maintaining its formal name, the Grand Vizarchy of the White City, the city itself is now more appropriately defined as a constitutional democracy with its historic conquests as constituent countries with their own governments. Even if its provinces do not elect their leaders, they have parliamentary representation in the capital. (This article has not been updated with these details yet.) History The White City was founded within the first decade of Iotanian colonization. Many of its first settlers came from Angstein, but it soon became its own Vizar culture with a distinct architecture and language as well as a trading-based economy. Seated in the middle of the White Sea, the first many Vizar construction projects were closely intervowen with practices of geomancy. According to legend, the Worldspire and its immediate plaza was literally risen from the ocean floor by the first geomancers. While geomancy is still a huge part of construction projects, most of the building is done by lower class workers. Since about 240 BCE, the White City has seriously cemented itself as a great power, extending its influence into many lands, including Westerland, Khad Duzam and Ulvebanke. Stuffulgrad had been a Vizar farming colony since 280 BCE, but with increasing Vizar militarism, Stuffulgrad has been transformed into a political hotbed, split between allegiances to Panzerians, Vizars and its own native peoples. While Stuffulgrad was once the breadbasket of Vizar civilization, after sea terrace farming was invented, Stufful foodstuffs were eclipsed by farming within the White City itself. Much of Northeastern Westerland, particularly the Sønderbanke province, is currently occupied by the Vizar navy and templars of The Lokyn Order. In about 175 BCE, after more than a hundred years of construction, the White City finished the Cathedral of the Impaler, one of the world's largest buildings and the world's largest religious structure. Politics The Vizar political system was a complex caste based oligarchic thalassocracy, with a massively influential merchant caste and a labyrinthian bureaucracy intended to keep the working poors surpressed. The punishment system was incredibly strict, where dissidents were more often than not executed in the Cathedral of the Impaler by - well - impaling. On top of society, there was a council of oligarchs overseen by the Grand Vizarking, the leader of the geomancers that rules for life. The oligarchs were chosen in yearly elections, where the merchant caste of patricians was the only caste eligible to vote. The oligarchs usually came from the uppermost elite of the bureaucrats and navy admirals, and while being the legislative branch of govenrment, they were usually in the pockets of the merchants and the Vizarking. While lavishing in wealth, the merchants couldn't serve as politicians; only the other castes, save the poor, could become oligarchs. However, merchants lobbied heavily for their cause, and they weren't required to serve in the military. In order to become part of the patricians, one had to have or inherit a Vizar trading company to begin with, meaning that the White City's wealth was mostly restricted to a number of de facto merchant dynasties. However, due to the degree of competition and international trade dominance, the economy remained flourishing. Taxation had a bunch of exemptions, meaning that the merchants rarely paid taxes at all, however they still paid hefty sums to the government due to the tradition of lobbyism. Bureaucratic officials, like merchants, usually inherited their position from their parents, owning what is called "government companies". Of course, these "companies" were actually papers of certain rights rather than actual companies, meaning that this caste wasn't allowed to vote. While the poor were surpressed, they were actually a minority in the city, outnumbered 2:1 by the patricians. In order to rise from the ranks of poverty, one could opt to serve in the military. After serving thirty years, you'd either be granted a government company, meaning that you could serve as a bureaucrat, or you could get lucky and be granted patronage under a merchant. The merchant in question was then allowed to make you her heir. Of course, this was often fruitless work, as merchants had their own families. And regardless whether you got a government or trading company, you were often too old to enjoy it, meaning you literally worked your whole life to make sure your children inherit a future without suffering. Military The White City had the world's most dreaded navy, rivaled only by the Eastonian navy, which while not as trained outnumbered Vizaria's marines. The city watch was clad in black leather and not that well equipped, the worst soldiers were given this position. However the best soldiers became templars of Lokynordenen (the Lokyn Order) and were given exceptional enchanted gear, and the best of the templars became geomancers and were taught the secrets of stone magic. In addition to its professional navy, The White City often drafted dwarven plainswalker levies from Grævde tribes. Religion Vizar religion was rarely practiced, as most of the residents were declared agnostics. Citizens of the White City were only allowed to either be atheist, agnostic or to practice White Worship, which was worship of the Vizar state and the Vizarking, spiced with worship of the geomancers. In a sense, being allowed to declare oneself atheist or agnostic was a rare freedom to denounce the Vizarking, if ever so slightly. Culture Vizar merchants, politicians, marines and workers each lived very different lives due to the rigid social system. While the workers barely survived, other Vizar lives were quite comfortable, especially the merchants'. Art was flourishing and the White City had many distractions if you could afford them. In spite of the low degree of social mobility, Vizar culture heavily emphasized personal responsibility and prowess. They believed the castes were the natural order of things according to personal ability. Any position within the system was thought to be the result of a lifetime of work of one's heritage. As you then inherit the abilities of your parents, your position in the system was always seen as just. The White City Flag The official city banner symbolized the city's powerful position over its citizens. The red symbolized redstone, a natural element known to be used in geomancy, as well as being part of the Great Throne of Vizaria's "crown". The black symbolized the city's blackguard and its surpressing bureaucracy. The central "eye" symbolized not only the white and grey materials used in Vizar architecture, but suggested that the government is always watching. Cuisine Vizar food was originally based on different fish dishes. But after the many military expeditions in Panzeria, beets were introduced to the White City, where spicy beet soup became the de facto national dish. Geomancy Vizar society had benefited astonishingly from geomancy over its history, however the nature of the practice remained a heavily guarded secret throughout the centuries. Only twelve of The Lokyn Order's geomancers were allowed at one time, the main job of the rest rest of the templars being to protect these twelve magicians. The leader of the geomancers was the Grand Vizarking for life, the ruler of the White City. Geomancy had incredible potential, being largely responsible of the construction of the Great Throne of Vizaria, as well as being able to make magical stone float. The origin of the practice is shrouded in mystery, however many think the Maddening Castle's impossible architecture necessiated some manipulation of physics, meaning that some primitive form of geomancy might have existed in Old Iotania. Economy The White City's wealth was by 2 BCE the fourth greatest in the world after Reuselerria, Jamestown and Eastonia with a treasury of over 15 billion E$ worth of minerals. Vizar wealth sprouted from a few different sources, among other things its international trade network. However, it also boasted a succesful mining enterprise in the mines north of the city called the Diamond Deep, and exported huge amounts of paper to Redwood Bay. More troubling, its riches were gained from the many wilderness provinces the city ruled over, where monster hunting was very profitable, and many critics noted its abuse of Panzeria, often forcing the southern country to give huge competetive benefits to Vizar traders. In addition, grand scale forging in Khad Duzam meant The White City rarely lost inflow of iron. While purchase of daily goods were done at the market, merchant deals were normally done in their homes in secret. The workers that sustained White City food supplies were usually of the Vizarchy's conquered borderlands, particularly Ulvebanke, Civedøen (Stuffulgrad), and the Southlands (occupied Panzeria). Particularly abuse of the Panzerian agricultural market meant that food was perfectly affordable within the city, and the abuse was backed up by a powerful navy that bullied smaller Panzerian villages into keeping their prices low. Category:New Iotania